The Premonition
by True Goddess
Summary: One Premonition that's all it took to change Riana's life completely. Riana has been used to living in a life that's anything but normal, but once she has a premonition about some strange man named Embry it changes everything. Not only does it suck her into a supernatural world, it gives her some unwanted attention.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I promised a Embry OC to loveZaynMalik, and here it is. Hope everyone likes it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Riana's POV**

_I guess it all started when I was four years old. My mom was cooking dinner and I was playing with my toys in the living room. Till everything turned smoky around me, I remember my mom screaming my name but I couldn't hear her anymore._

_I was literally in the front seat of my mom's car._

_She was on the phone fighting with someone from work._

_"I need to get home, I'll call you later Robert."_

_She hung up with a sigh and kept looking ahead driving on the road. The beep came from her phone signaling she got a text message. She looked at the corner of her eye at her phone and then took one hand off the wheel grabbing the phone._

_Then a truck hit her._

_I got back to the present screaming and crying._

_"Mommy!"_

_I cried into her warm arms._

_"It's okay baby. What did you see?"  
She asked sweetly, with a knowing expression on her face._

_"Mommy why did you pick up the phone?"_

_I asked._

_She paled and put both of her hands on my shoulders._

_"Now Rain baby. I need you to tell me exactly what you saw."_

_I explain to her everything and she pales even more._

_She dials my dad's number and picks me up sitting me on a chair and hands me a plate of cookies._

_She has an argument with my dad and soon raises her voice._

_"It's a premonition Jonathan! They can't be undone, once it's seen it's meant to happen. I used to have the same thing! I gave up the gift and immortality to be with you! Damn it John! I'm going to die!"_

_She cried._

_I looked at my mom and screamed when I saw a little raven flying next to her head. It looked at me with its intelligent eyes, and I knew what it was._

I woke up from my nightmare with a sigh. I knew that sign anywhere that little Raven that haunted my dreams since I was a little girl.

I go into my bathroom and take a hot shower.

I dress quickly then run back to the bathroom brushing through my thick black hair.

I put on eyeliner and mascara and then run downstairs.

My dad smiles at me drinking his coffee.

"Morning Riana."

I wave and sit down with my bowl of cereal.

"Am I going to be late to work?"

He asks.

I love that my dad excepts my freaky gift, and the effort to make our life normal. But it won't ever be normal.

I close my eyes and open them feeling them dilate the smoke takes me in and I see my dad is late to work.

I laugh and open my eyes.

"You're going to be late."

I say with a smirk.

He rolls his eyes.

"I never learn do I? Well by sweetheart, lock up when you go."

I nod as he closes the door.

I wait till he leaves before running back upstairs.

I take out my notebook and draw the Premonition from last night.

I close my eyes and think of the dream just to be sucked back into the premonition.

_"RAIN!"_

_He screams running to my aid._

_I move to the side my eyes burning gold from the use of my power. I knew what was happening it doesn't happen often but I can get stuck in grave premonitions._

_"Embry..."_

_I whisper his name._

_I turn and see only a glimpse of his face then..._

It freaking ends! It's the most vague premonition I've ever had. Usually they go into detail explaining why it happened.

I love not knowing, but it's eating me alive. But it's also exciting me that there is something I don't know. That I can be surprised, though over the years I've learned to control the premonitions, seeing them when I wanted them, or even stopping them from coming during school or track practice. But this is so... annoying.

I quickly finish drawing the premonition and put in my school bag with the rest of my notebooks.

I lace up my combat boots and put on my jacket, scarf ,and mittens and jump into my pickup.

**Embry's POV**

It's been 20 years since the whole Volturi thing. Three girlfriends later, and one kiss I regret. I'm still standing with no imprint, no wife, and no kids.

Sure I should be happy, I have nothing tying me down and I can go freaking crazy. But I don't.

I've been living with the Cullen's for the past few years. Nessie and Jake are dating it's gone pretty slow actually. She matured fast but she never saw Jacob as the love of her life till she turned eighteen. She even had a crush on Seth, which was pretty funny.

I should be happy for Jake, he's happy now. But there's something missing in my life and Leah and Seth feel it too. Sure Seth's got his doctorate and Leah went to college for... something. Then I went to college for engineering, but it's still not the same.

I feel like theirs a void in my life.

I tried dating, but I didn't want to break these wonderful girls hearts because I imprinted.

I even dated Leah, which wasn't bad. It's just we were too... similar.

I loved Leah, but after everything we've been through together it's just... weird.

So know were in Alaska, in a small town called Noatak. I thought Forks was tiny but this is far worse.

These kids are with the same people they've known since Elementary. I can't believe I agreed to high school again.

I go into the woods the night before and watch the full moon in the sky.

It feels eerie like too peaceful. It's been 20 years and the Volturi is dormant. I have a feeling something is coming, and it's going to be big.

* * *

**Just an introductory chapter, introducing my OC Riana! Then Embry twenty years later. So hope you like review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Riana's POV**

I walk down stairs to start the second day of hell. My dad smiles sipping his cup of coffee.

"Am I late today?"  
I sigh not bothering to check and look at the clock.

"Nope, not today."

He smiles triumphantly.

"I knew today I wouldn't!"

I laugh and pour a bowl of cereal.

"How's school?"

I stiffen not wanting to relive yesterday.

Savanna spray painted demon on my car (again).

All because in second grade when we were best friends I told her that her grandma would die in a year. Her parents were pissed, but my dad just shrugged helplessly.

Now whenever I see her I threaten to tell everyone how her brother got into jail. But she doesn't seem to care.

"Is she bothering you again?"

I shrug.

"There probably racist. I am the only tanned person in this state."  
My dad laughs and shakes his head.

"That's not it honey."

I shrug and eat the rest of my cereal quickly.

"Maybe..."

I cut him off with a look.

"I'm going to get dressed."

With that I ran upstairs and into my room. I changed my bright blue shirt to a black one. I put on my dark skinny jeans and put leggings underneath for extra warmth. I but on my beige boots and dark blue beanie. I put on my combat boots and leather jacket, scarf, and mittens.

I walked downstairs and stopped suddenly.

The smoke enveloped me again, I tried to fight it but I gave up.

_"Riana... look at me."_

_I look up to his blurred face._

_"WHAT?"_

_He lifts my chin and..._

I stop the vision and open my front door locking it behind me. It's too late to stop this guy from invading my life. Whoever he is he's freaking annoying.

**Embry's POV**

"Oh stop pouting."

Leah says bumping her shoulder with mine.

I roll my eyes and look out the window.

I hate to wake up early and today we had to, since we live three miles from the school.

I was whining the whole ride there.

Once we get there cars are already parked and kids are hanging out in front of them.

I see a girl leaning on her blue pickup reading a book. I elbow Jake and point.

"Dude she reminds me of Bella."

He looks and nods smiling.

"Yeah, I miss that Bella. Anyway… I'm going to go I found Nessie."

I roll my eyes and lean up against our car. I see the girl walking towards the school and a blonde smiling down at her.

She says something to her and the girl just smirks. The blonde smiles sinisterly and smacks her in the face. I run towards them angry, like seriously who does this bitch think she is?

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

I yell at the blonde.

She looks up at me and smiles.

"Wow, new kid. You are so going to be mine."

I roll my eyes and crouch down to the girl on the floor.

"Are you okay?"

She looks up at me and nods smiling, picking up her hat and putting it back on her head.

"She could have done worse."

I met eyes with her and freeze.

It felt like the world just shifted, like gravity wasn't working anymore. I would have fallen off of this Earth if she wasn't holding me to it.

All my loyalty belongs to her an only her, she is my priority before anything. I was in shock and in awe by this beauty in front of me.

I found myself getting lost in her gray eyes for a while.

She has pretty caramel colored skin, and her long black wavy hair was filled with snow.

I blink and look away and pick up her book.

"Here you go."

She smiles and takes them.

"Thank you… I'm sorry you just seem so familiar."

She said not taking her eyes off mine.

The blonde rolls her eyes and smacks the book out of her hand and walks closer to me. I could smell her heavy perfume and gagged a little bit.

"Don't waste your time on her; if you want to fit in, be with me."

I laugh in her face and shake my head.

"No thanks. I don't like blondes."  
With that I walked into the school and caught up with the girl.

"Hey."

She snaps her head towards me and shakes her head.

"Stay away from me if you know what's good for you. I'm the talk of this town, the freak. I see things, know things I shouldn't."

I smile at her.

"I don't care; I want to get to know you."

She shakes her head irritated.

"Leave me alone, I don't get involved with guys who take steroids."

With that she walks off leaving me alone kind of stunned.

I got my classes and can't keep my mind of off her. I keep thinking of her gray eyes and how they captured me in, and her snarky attitude. It's a total turn on.

"Embry!"

Jake says elbowing me.

"Dude it's time for lunch."

I get up in a daze and follow them to the lunch room.

"Oh you imprinted."

Edward says.

I look up and nod still thinking about her.

"SERIOUSLY!"

Jake says loudly.

I nod and find her alone reading a book.

"I'm going to go."

Jake nods.

"Good luck, and don't scare the poor girl."

I roll my eyes and walk towards her, just to see that stupid blonde from earlier.

"Last Chance."

I roll my eyes and push past her. Then she spots the Cullen's and I'm soon forgotten.

"Hi."

I say standing in front of her table. She looks up at me annoyed.

"Leave me alone."

She says looking up at me.

I sigh and turn around.

"WAIT!"

She says!.

I look back at her and smile.

"Yes?"

"It's you..."

She says looking at me strangely.

I look at her confused.

"What are you talking about?"

I take a seat and she shakes her head.

"Nothing… just answer this question for me."

I nod.

"Is your name Embry?"

I nod shocked that she knew that, but also totally melting that she said my name. It sounded so sexy coming out of her mouth.

"Crap."

She gets up and runs out of the cafeteria leaving me stunned and in love.

I walk towards the table the Cullen's and the pack are at in a daze.

"Watch it!"

The blonde says to me and continues trying to flirt with Edward.

Bella glares at her angrily.

"You should back off, Bella might kill you."

I say to the blonde.

She rolls her eyes at me and starts flirting with Seth. The poor guy tries to get up but she follows him.

"Please... leave me alone. I really am just trying to eat without barfing."

He begs.

She laughs flipping her hair.

"Why would you want that?"

It took the whole lunch period for her to go away. I was her last resort and she tried flirting with me too. But again I don't like her... I did like blondes…not anymore.

The rest of the day I was thinking about her my stranger imprint. When I saw I had class with her I was over excited.

She had the only empty seat. She groaned when she saw me.

"Hi."

I say smiling brightly.

"Hello."

I couldn't pay attention in class, I was too busy watching her.

"Can you stop!"

I blush and look away.

"I'm sorry."

Her fast softens and she puts her hand on my arm. It literally felt like electricity when she touched me.

"It's fine."

She takes her hand off my arm and I immediately miss it there.

Since it was the last class of the day I decided to walk her to her car.

"You really don't have to."

I shake my head.

"I want to."

She sighs knowing it was no use, that I would follow her there anyway.

I look at her car and she drops her book.

"NO!"

On the car it was all painted in red spray paint.

_Demon Girl,_

_We all want you dead. Stay away!  
_

_Do us a favor and leave! We know what you are! FREAK!_

_DIE!_

_DID YOU KILL YOUR MOM! I BET YOU DID!_

Tears ran down her face and she rubbed fiercely at her car.

She kicked her tires and opened the car door and shut herself in it crying into her hands.

I knock on the window and she looks up at me and rolls it down.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"  
She screams and puts her car and reverse almost hitting me and speeds off out of the parking lot.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**-True Goddess**


End file.
